Je t'ai enfin déclaré mon amour
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Quand Duo et Quatre se font capturer. Yaoi


****

Base : GW  
  
**Couples :** Vous verrez bien  
  
**Genre :** yaoi  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.   
  
** pensées de Duo **  
  
//pensées de Quatre//  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**Je t'ai enfin déclaré mon amour**  
  
Par Cora

  
Nous sommes partis en mission, Quatre et moi, la semaine dernière. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu de chance, nous nous sommes fait faire prisonniers. Je console Quatre comme je peux.  
  
"Qu'est ce que nous allons faire Duo ?" Me demande-t-il.  
  
"Je ne sais pas." Répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.  
  
"Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas échappé ?"  
  
"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul."  
  
** Si tu savais comme que je t'aime, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. **  
  
Au même moment, j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Deux gardes entrent et m'entraînent hors de la cellule, loin de Quatre. ** Non je ne veux pas le quitter. ** Je me débats mais un coup de poing dans le ventre me fait changer d'avis. Ils m'emmènent dans une salle, il y a Treize et Zechs. Les soldats m'installent sur une chaise.  
  
"Alors 02 tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es là." Demande Treize.  
  
"Laissez-moi deviner. Vous voulez que je vous dise où se trouve notre base." Dis-je.  
  
"Bien et vas-tu répondre ou nous devrons utiliser la force ?" Demanda Zechs.  
  
"Je pense que vous allez devoir utiliser la force parce que je ne dirais rien." Dis-je.  
  
"D'accord. Soldats vous savez quoi faire."  
  
Les soldats s'approchent de moi et me bandent les yeux, je sens le premier coup de fouet puis encore un autre. Maintenant c'est les chaînes que je sens. Cela fait maintenant deux heures qu'ils me torturent et je n'ai toujours rien dit.  
  
"Arrêtez !" Ordonne Treize.  
  
Les soldats se sont arrêtés et m'enlèvent le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux.  
  
"Reconduisez-le dans sa cellule." Dit Treize en sortant de la salle, suivit de Zechs.  
  
Ils me ramènent et Quatre me soutient parce que je ne tiens même plus sur mes jambes.  
  
"Comment te sens-tu ?" Me demande-t-il.  
  
"Ca peut aller."  
  
"Ils t'ont vraiment amoché."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je survivrais."  
  
"Tu devrais dormir un peu."  
  
** Je sens qu'il me prend dans ses bras, je suis bien comme ça. **  
  
Je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
// Comme il est beau quand il dort, je n'ai plus envie qu'il souffre. Pendant qu'il était parti j'avais peur mais maintenant il est là, dans mes bras et je ne veux pas qu'ils me l'enlèvent. Je l'aime trop mais je ne sais pas si ses sentiments sont réciproques. J'ai peur de gâcher notre amitié. // Je m'endors en le serrant plus fort dans mes bras.  
  
Le lendemain nous sommes réveillés par des soldats.  
  
"Debout !" Nous ordonnent-t-ils.  
  
Nous nous levons et les suivons. Nous sommes dans la même salle qu'hier. Treize et Zechs sont encore là mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
"Bon, je suppose que vous ne direz rien."  
  
"Vous avez tout à fait raison." Dit Quatre.  
  
"Ca c'est ce que vous croyez."  
  
Ils me prennent et m'amènent exactement au même endroit qu'hier mais ils ne me bandent pas les yeux et je pense savoir pourquoi. Ils commencent à me torturer et je vois Quatre qui ouvre de grands yeux effrayer. ** J'ai compris, ils vont m'utiliser pour que Quatre leur avoue où se trouve la base. **  
  
"Quatre ne leur dis rien, c'est compris ? Promets-le-moi."  
  
"Promis."  
  
Je lui fais un sourire et je sens à nouveau les coups de fouets mais je m'en fous. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils me torturent et ni Quatre ni moi n'avons dit un seul mot.  
  
"Cessez !" Dit Treize.  
  
Ils cessent enfin.  
  
"Vous avez prouvé que vous étiez vraiment des gens extraordinaires. Demain nous verrons si vous serrez toujours aussi efficace. Reconduisez-les."  
  
Nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls dans notre cellule et Quatre me tient encore dans ses bras.  
  
"Quatre, je dois te dire quelque chose."  
  
"Vas-y je t'écoute."  
  
"Je…"  
  
"Depuis quand tu bégayes ?"  
  
"J'essaye de te dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier."  
  
"D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
  
"Je t'… aime."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Je t'aime. Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, maintenant tu me détes…"  
  
Au même instant, je sens les lèvres de Quatre sur les miennes. J'entrouvre mes lèvres, nos langues jouent ensemble, nos salives se mélangent. Nous nous séparons essoufflés mais heureux.  
  
"Moi aussi je t'aime Duo."  
  
Je le sers dans mes bras.  
  
"Comment nous allons faire demain ?" Me questionne-t-il.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne supporterais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal."  
  
"Je sais, mais il faudra que tu tiennes le coup."  
  
"Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais. Pour une fois j'aimerais que les autres viennent nous chercher." Dis-je en pleurant.  
  
"Calme-toi." Dit Quatre en me berçant.  
  
"Je me sens bien dans tes bras."  
  
"Et moi j'aime bien te prendre dans mes bras."  
  
On se regarde et on se met à rire.  
  
"Si on dormait maintenant." Me demande mon amour.  
  
"Oui tu as raison. Demain on aura une dure journée. Bonne nuit Quatre."  
  
"Bonne nuit Duo." Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.  
  
Je m'endors en pensant comment s'en sortir demain.  
  
Je me réveille en sentant quelqu'un qui me secoue.  
  
"Allez debout Duo."  
  
"Quatre." Dis-je en me levant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
  
"On est sauvé, voilà les autres."  
  
"C'est génial."  
  
A cet instant la porte de la cellule s'ouvre et Heero apparaît.  
  
"Dépêchez-vous, il faut partir."  
  
Nous le suivons, nous montons dans un camion et on se dirige vers la forêt.  
  
"Comment vous nous avez retrouvez ?" Demande Quatre  
  
"C'est Zechs qui nous a dit où vous étiez."  
  
"Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?" Demandais-je.  
  
"Parce qu'il ne supportait plus de vous voir souffrir."  
  
Je sens Quatre qui me serre fort dans ses bras et je vois Heero qui me fait un mini sourire. Lui seul savait que j'aimais Quatre.  
  
Maintenant je suis entièrement heureux Quatre est à mes côtés. Ce bonheur je l'ai obtenu en lui déclarant enfin mon amour.

  
**Fin**

J'espère que ce fic vous a plu.  
  
Reviews please  
  
@+  
  
Cora


End file.
